


Pueden quitarme de quererte; pero de olvidarte, nunca

by AkireMG



Series: Borradores Gallavich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: Mickey regresó al mundo con un hambre insaciable por cosas que quizá ya no existían.Divergencia del Canon Temporada 7, UA con toques de fantasía
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, post 6x01 tho
Series: Borradores Gallavich [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584502
Kudos: 1





	Pueden quitarme de quererte; pero de olvidarte, nunca

**Capítulo 1: Las flores del camposanto**

El tatuaje comenzó a sangrar en el instante en que Mickey se dio cuenta de que Ian no regresaría a visitarlo. No dolió más allá de su piel lastimada, de la tinta marcándolo para siempre, pero Mickey lo ignoró de todas las formas que pudo idear. No se miró al espejo sin camisa, no tocó su pecho mientras se duchaba. No hizo nada que le hiciera interactuar de nuevo con el nombre de Ian. Incluso se vestía y desvestía con los ojos cerrados.

Fue un movimiento cobarde, Mickey no iba a negarlo, así como tampoco se mentiría diciendo que estaba avergonzado de temer. El miedo era bueno. El miedo lo había mantenido vivo durante mucho tiempo y, desde luego, en cuanto se permitió no temer, tomó las peores decisiones de su vida. Ahora estaba en prisión. Lejos de todo y todos quienes alguna vez le importaron.

La infección llegó en el mejor de los momentos.

De repente ya no tenía que preocuparse por no recordar las cosas que había perdido y todas aquellas que se encontraban fuera de su alcance. La fiebre se encargaba de ello. Lo hundía hasta el fondo del abismo durante horas y no lo dejaba emerger por más que unos minutos. Mickey estaba muy débil como para en verdad encontrarlo conveniente, pero cuando despertó en una habitación de hospital y no en el ala médica de la prisión, se rio hasta volver a caer inconsciente.

Tiempo después —horas, días, minutos; ya nada era claro— abrió los ojos para ver a Mandy a un lado de su camilla. Mandy, con sus grandes ojos azules y falso cabello rubio, mirándolo desde arriba con una preocupación que Mickey no esperaba. Cuando creces bajo el techo de Terry Milkovich aprendes que la ternura es extraña y que el amor es una pistola contra tu frente. Aprendes a defenderte, no a preocuparte, y ver a Mandy al borde de las lágrimas lo dejó paralizado; más incluso que la infección, más que las intravenosas y el tubo en su garganta.

Quiso decirle mucho, pero sólo se mantuvo despierto lo suficiente para reconocerla. El abismo volvió a tragárselo, esta vez a un punto mucho más profundo y con una saña sin precedentes. Mickey estuvo seguro de que no saldría de nuevo. Pero así estaba bien. Ver a Mandy le dio una paz que no sabía que necesitaba. Su piel no tenía moretones y, luego de sus ojos demasiado brillantes, se veía saludable. El lado sur de Chicago era una enfermedad y Mandy se había librado de ella. Mickey podía morir tranquilamente sabiendo que su hermana estaría bien en otro lugar, en un sitio tan lejano que la tumba de Mickey no valdría la pena hacer el viaje.

Entonces, justo cuando el abismo comenzó a sentirse perfectamente cómodo para el resto de la eternidad, despertó otra vez. La luz blanca de la habitación lastimó sus ojos por un instante. El tubo en su garganta se sintió como un puño alrededor de sus pulmones, pero no tenía fuerzas para sacarlo. No le quedaba nada. Ni siquiera la capacidad de sentir dolor. Sólo estaba ahí, moribundo, esperando a que lo siguiente sucediera.

Y lo siguiente que sucedió fue Damon.

Damon, que sonreía, y cuyos tatuajes parecían estarse moviendo La mujer tatuada en su cuello también tenía una sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, su cabello moviéndose al ritmo de la respiración de Damon, como si el aliento de él la mantuviese viva a ella; como si, pese a ser nada más que tinta, la mujer fuese una extensión de Damon.

_Pues a joderme_ , pensó Mickey tratando de concentrar su vista nublada en Damon y no en su tatuaje móvil, _estoy delirando_. Siendo sincero, fue más gracioso que mortificante. La certidumbre de saberse tan cerca del final fue como un respiro de aire fresco. No faltaba mucho. Podía soportar la extraña insensibilidad de su cuerpo durante otro poco. Podía esperar.

Su única queja era la falta de Mandy y el hecho de que el protagonista de su delirio fuese Damon. ¿Por qué carajo Damon, su puto compañero de celda, cuando había otras opciones que habría preferido mil veces?

—Bueno —dijo Damon, todavía sonriente—, es que no estás delirando, Mickey, y difícilmente podríamos decir que tienes el poder de alterar la realidad a tu antojo —hizo una mueca extraña que Mickey no supo decir a qué se debía—... al menos por ahora —y se rio, la mujer del tatuaje acompañándolo en silencio.

Mickey tardó en darse cuenta de que Damon respondió a una pregunta que él no hizo nada más que pensar. La sonrisa de Damon se hizo todavía más grande. A Mickey le dieron ganas de gritar. No entender siempre lo había puesto de malas; no que estar de buenas hubiese sido común en su día a día.

Damon estaba mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Mickey de alguna manera tuvo la fuerza de sentirse molesto y avergonzado cuando los ojos de su compañero de celda se detuvieron a la altura de su pecho. No lo había visto —fiebre, negación—, pero podía imaginarse el estado de su piel culpa de a infección. Desagradable. Asqueroso. Era de esperarse. La infección estaba matándolo, después de todo, y morir así no puede ser nada si no repugnante.

—Ah, he visto cosas peores —Damon se alzó de hombros—. Se extendió más de lo que esperé, eso es verdad, pero no es ni de lejos la herida más nauseabunda con la que me he encontrado.

Mickey no lo sintió, pero Damon puso una palma sobre su pecho, justo encima de la herida.

—Estás confundiendo a los doctores, ¿sabes? —comentó Damon casualmente, sus dedos trazando el perímetro de la herida—. No entienden cómo tus pulmones dejaron de funcionar, pero despertaste casi tan pronto como te conectaron al respirador. Respondes de formas inesperadas al tratamiento, aunque la verdad ninguno de los doctores esperaba que resistieras durante tanto. Cuando dejaste de respirar te dieron un par de horas y han pasado varios días.

Mickey sintió el impulso de alzarse de hombros. Las cosas siempre habían sido difíciles en su vida. A la lista, al parecer, se había agregado el morir. No estaba seguro de que estas noticias cayeran dentro de las buenas.

—Vaya tendencias suicidas —murmuro Damon negando ligeramente con la cabeza—. Ojalá me sorprendiera, pero la verdad es que siempre terminas aquí. Ya me estás cansando un poco.

Sea lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo —Mickey todavía estaba convencido de que era un delirio—, Damon estaba actuando bastante diferente a lo usual. Su humor ligero, aunque un poco oscuro, seguía ahí, pero el tono y ritmo de su voz eran algo que Mickey no le había escuchado nunca. Parecía ser una persona distinta con cualidades similares a las del Damon que había conocido durante meses.

—Pero aquí estoy, igual que siempre —dijo Damon moviendo las manos como si fuese inevitable que las cosas sucedieran de este modo—. Aunque —acentuó fuertemente la palabra— esta vez va a ser bajo mis reglas. Sé que no te va a gustar al principio, pero es hora de que vuelvas a la vida, mi querido Mikhailo.

Y así, sin más, antes de que Mickey pudiese preguntarse a qué se refería, Damon puso una mano en su pecho y comenzó a presionar lentamente. La morfina en sus venas no le dejaba sentir demasiado, pero cuando la fuerza con la que Damon estaba ejerciendo presión se volvió demasiada, Mickey no tardó en percatarse de que esto tenía una sola finalidad: atravesarle el pecho.


End file.
